Hovercar
A hovercar was a car that utilized some form of gravity-manipulating technology to "hover" over the ground, and drive through streets similar to traditional automobiles. History Hovercars first came into general use on Earth circa 2030s. ( ) On , hovercars called desert fliers were a common sight on the streets of ShiKahr in the 2230s. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, Thomas Harewood owned a hovercar. He used the vehicle to drive himself and his wife to the Royal Children's Hospital to see their daughter, who was terminally ill. ( ) In 2269, when Harry Mudd was attempting to sell his love potion to the miners on Motherlode, a number of hover cars and trucks were seen in the parking lot. ( ) In 2369, Alexander Rozhenko played with a toy that might have been a remote-controlled hovercar, although it's not certain what the toy was called. ( ) In 2371, when the brought aboard a 1936 Ford truck, Harry Kim mistook it for an early hovercar. However, Tom Paris stated that particular automobile was about a century too early for that to be the case. ( ) In an alternate timeline, shortly after Jean-Luc Picard and Geordi La Forge arrived in England with the intention of seeing Data there, a hovercar was driving to Cambridge University, where Data was living. ( ) In Greater Boston in the year 2399, Dahj Asha was walking down a sidewalk next to a street that a hovercar was driving on. ( ) In 2399, a number of hovercars were driving underneath the the Eiffel Tower. A couple of other hovercars were driving down a street that Dahj Asha was running down before she used a holographic communicator to call her mother. ( ) File:Desert Flyer 1.jpg|A Vulcan hovercar File:Hovercar on Vulcan.jpg|A parked hovercar (or possibly shuttle) on File:Desert Flyer 2.jpg|A desert flyer driving past Sarek and Amanda Grayson's house File:Desert Flyer over the L-langon Mountains.jpg|The Vulcan healer's hovercar File:Hovercar (interior).jpg|The interior of Thomas and Rima Harewood's hovercar File:Motherlode surface.jpg|A parking lot with a few hover vehicles File:Blue hovercar.jpg|Harry Mudd standing next to a hovercar File:Hovercar on motherlode.jpg|A hovercar on Motherlode File:Hovercar (anti-time future).jpg|A hovercar driving to Cambridge University File:Greater Boston Street.jpg|A hovercar driving down a Greater Boston street. File:Paris, circa 2399.jpg|Several hovercars driving under the Eiffel Tower File:Hovercar in Paris.jpg|A hovercar on a Paris street at night in 2399 Appendices Background information The script of mentioned the hulks of now-useless hovercars lying corroded in the streets. )]] Wheeled vehicles apparently continued to survive in specialized roles even after hovercars became ubiquitous. Examples include the wheeled truck-like vehicle used by the Arctic Archaeology Team in 2153 in and the buggy in use by Starfleet in the late 24th century in . The hovercars shown in the episode were actually slightly redesigned models of the shuttles from . The same seems to be the case for the aircars and other shuttlecraft. See also * Anti-grav * Aircar * hovercraft * Hovercruiser * Desert flyer * Skimmer External links * * de:Luftkissenfahrzeug it:Auto volante Category:Vehicles Category:Deleted and unused material in background